


El amante de Demoman se llama Jacques

by double_cross



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Presents, Slice of Life, TV reference, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_cross/pseuds/double_cross
Summary: ¿Qué más puedo decir con este título? (Vean los tags). Editado.





	El amante de Demoman se llama Jacques

**Author's Note:**

> Podría decir que son tres fics dentro de uno, o 1 _infodumping_ \+ 1 fic dentro de otro fic. _Para saltarse el primero_ pueden buscar “Cuando hay alto al fuego...”

Cualquier mercenario que tome en serio lo que hace entrena fuera de la batalla, a veces junto a algún camarada en armas. Bueno, ni «camarada» y ni en cierta medida «compañero» deben ser mencionadas frente a Soldier. Para Demoman, amigo es la mejor palabra a usar con Soldier. Hay asimismo una segunda opción, una que ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a usar.

Volviendo al asunto del entrenamiento, a ambos les agrada usar pesas, sobre todo a Demoman—lo más cercano a los juegos de Highland que puede hacer en los Estados Unidos—, lo cual es más recreativo para una sola persona que para dos. Soldier, como el sargento drill que es, le agradan más todo lo que sea los ejercicios aeróbicos. Tal vez un poquitín demasiado, suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, incluyendo a Demoman. Por suerte Demo ya le conoce lo suficiente para convencerlo cambiar de actividad.

Lo otro que suelen hacer bastante es «jugar» a pelear. Jugar entre comillas pues según Medic juegan demasiado brusco, y ambos deben admitir que a veces se va de las manos, literalmente, y porque no están «jugando»: están luchando. Tiempo atrás el ring que hay en la base era usado por más mercenarios, pero las peleas solían salirse de control en el ring. Hombres orgullosos hiriendo sus egos, nadie con suficiente control de ira. A pesar de ello, fue interesante mientras duró, pues aprendieron los unos de los otros. Al final por estos días el ring solo es usado por Soldier y Heavy para lucha libre o boxeo, ganando Heavy 9 de cada 10 peleas. Las veces en que Soldier se las arregla para derribarlo (y está mejorando) de hecho ponen orgulloso a Heavy. Durante las otras nueves veces Soldier debe serle una molestia ( _«Hombre pequeño testarudo»_ ).

Hablando de Demoman... practicaría la esgrima junto con Spy, pero Spy que usa un florete se niega a pelear contra una espada larga de dos manos, y viceversa. ( _«¡Cobarde!»; «¡Imbécil, así no es como funciona la esgrima!»_ ). 

Afuera de la base, entre correr y practicar los saltos explosivos, prefieren lo segundo. Es una de las actividades con la que se divierten más (y es en extremo útil). Soldier insiste que aún así deben correr, o al menos trotar y dar vueltas (y vueltas y vueltas y...), hasta que Demo de nuevo usa sus habilidades de persuasión para poder hacer otra cosa. Así como a Soldier le agrada trotar, Demoman suele practicar carreras de velocidad corta, muchas veces Scout uniéndose mientras Soldier les observa. ¿Cómo se supone que golpee al enemigo a toda rapidez con un escudo medieval y le decapite con una espada igual de medieval sin practicar, o que tacklee a Soldier sin razón aparente de vez en cuando? Es lo suficiente bueno como para a veces ganarle a Scout, quien sigue siendo el mejor mercenario en lo que se trata de correr pues corre todo el maldito tiempo casi sin descanso. Cuando eso ocurre, Scout con su ego herido suele sacarles en cara lo lento que ambos son en la batalla, lo cual ellos responden con que él no puede volar de un lugar a otro como ellos. Scout acostumbra responder a eso con un: _«Prefiero tener mis pies pegados a mis piernas, ¡no necesito volar cuando soy más rápido que una liebre!»._

Desde hace no mucho, Soldier y Demo han empezado a disfrutar de caminar largas distancias mientras van hablando y explorando, en especial en las mañanas o en las tardes cerca del anochecer. Ninguno va admitir en voz alta frente a alguien que no sea el otro que en parte les debe estar gustando más caminar que correr por la edad, y les es difícil conversar sobre mil y un temas dementes con su persona especial mientras se corre.

...Hace un tiempo atrás se preguntaron si cierto tipo de actividad contaba como deporte. Concluyeron que no, no en realidad, o al menos no del todo. Tratar de llamarle así como código ( _«Entrenar en privado»_ ) para retirarse a alguna habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta resultó infructuoso, pues Scout los escuchó y quiso acompañarlos, resultando en la más frustrante sesión de entrenamiento de la historia ( _«¡Eh! ¿Por qué tan amargados hoy?»_ ). 

Cuando hay alto al fuego, durante pleno día solo pueden hacer lo mínimo, para sobre todo amargura de Soldier. Estar en medio del maldito desierto con altas temperaturas es agotador. En el día de hoy se anunció una máxima de 104° Fahrenheit, lo que es 40° en _escocés_ según Soldier ( _«¡Tonto, los grados celsius no son “escoceses”!»_ ), o en francés, alemán, o ruso, según quién le corrija. Arriesgar terminar con arresto cardíaco _fuera_ de batalla y sin Medic cerca no vale la pena—aunque _alguien_ se tuvo que convencer hasta después de casi sufrirlo, misma razón por la que no participa en las carreras de velocidad. Ni siquiera saltar a los techos con el saltagranadas y el saltacohetes vale la pena, solo se expondrían más al terrible astro rey.

Deberían de estar en la base junto a los demás al lado del sistema de acondicionado, sin embargo, hoy han decidido salir. Lo único que han podido hacer es perseguir con pesadumbre lo poco y nada de sombra que hay, todo para estar un momento a solas.

Ese tiempo no dura por mucho. A lo lejos, a través de espejismo se acerca una mancha roja. Poco después pueden reconocer que es Pyro quien llega trotando, como si fuera inmune al calor infernal. Soldier se pregunta cómo es que no se ha caído muerto con el traje de asbesto que lleva, luego mira el chaleco protector de Demoman y suelta una risita.

—¡Hmmoh!

—Hola —responde solo Demoman. Con una mirada rápida a su izquierda comprueba que Soldier no está muy contento de la visita inesperada. Por otro lado, Demo está de buen humor a pesar de todo, y tampoco suele (poder) enojarse con Pyro, incluso si está arruinando una cita mediocre. 

—¡Mmph ah crpyha mphna yah hmo! —Pyro parece estar muy alegre. 

Pyro saca algo de sus bolsillos con ambas manos, las cuales luego estira con los puños cerrados hacia arriba delante de los otros dos mercenarios. Abre sus puños, farfullando un sonido parecido a un _ta-dá_. En sus manos hay golosinas, desde unos cuantos dulces con envoltura, dos paletas, y lo que parece ser una barra de chocolate. 

Demoman mira de nuevo a su izquierda. El semblante de Soldier ha cambiado por uno más alegre, con su típica sonrisa. Demo no puede evitar sonreír también, entre el regalo de Pyro y la sonrisa de Soldier que llevaba como cinco minutos sin ver pero que ya extrañaba.

—¿Es para nosotros? —pregunta Soldier confuso.

Pyro asiente con entusiasmo.

Soldier echa un ojo a Demo, quien le observa de vuelta con la mirada de cómplice que siempre tiene, estén o no haciendo una travesura. 

—Muchas gracias Pyro —continua Soldier, tomando unos cuantos dulces. Una paleta sería demasiado infantil para él, aunque sabe que este gesto le ha alegrado el día.

—No debiste molestarte en venir hasta acá con el calor que hay —agrega Demoman con un tono afable, sin ninguna intención de regañar, sino más bien de cuidar—, debiste esperar que volviéramos.

—Mmph phgh. —Pyro acerca sus manos a Demo, quien aún no decide qué golosina sacar. 

Demo entrecierra su ojo, aún titubeando. Se decide por la barra de chocolate.

Pyro acerca otra vez sus manos. 

—No gracias, con esto estoy bien, Pyro. El resto es tuyo.

Una vez más repite el ademán con la manos, esta vez hacia Soldier.

—Eso es tuyo Pyro, quédatelo para ti o regálaselo a alguien más del equipo.

Pyro guarda el resto de las golosinas en sus bolsillos. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, les abraza con excesiva efusividad mientras ríe. Les estruja un tanto demasiado. Soldier y Demo se limitan a abrazarle de vuelta, aguantando la respiración.

Tan rápido como vino, Pyro se retira por la misma dirección por la que llegó.

—¿Por qué elegiste el chocolate? —cuestiona Soldier, abriendo sin mirar el embalaje de uno de sus dulces.

—¿Qué?

—Debe estar derretido.

Uh, cierto, pero por más extraño que sea, no lo está. Demoman eligió el chocolate por una razón un tanto intrincada para explicar. No hace tanto tiempo atrás descubrieron que ya deben llevar como un año o dos juntos. Nada malo en ello (obvio), el problema radica en que los poco románticos nunca han celebrado ningún aniversario, y no tienen forma de hacerlo en un día exacto pues ninguno de los dos sabe en qué día las cosas, cambiaron. Todo pasó con naturalidad, desconocen cuándo con exactitud la línea entre amistad y _más que eso_ se desdibujó. 

Hasta hace poco ni siquiera se habían llamado así mismos pareja, mucho menos novios. A partir de ello Demoman bromeó con que Soldier le debe regalos de aniversario, ( _«Soldier, lo siento, las cabezas decapitadas no cuentan. No, tampoco orejas, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un cadáver»_ ), lo cual la clase de ataque se tomó en serio. _«Con una botella está bien»_ , dijo Demoman, lo cual Soldier respondió con que no iba a fomentar su vicio ( _«¡Yo te he regalado cigarros!»; «Negativo. Solo pídeme algo que no sea una botella»_ ).

Sin muchas opciones que no fueran demasiado cursis como las flores, Demoman sugirió chocolates. _¡Trufas! No, ¡Bolas de ron! O, ¡bombones con licor!... Mmm, bombones con cerezas al cogñac sería perfecto_. Sabía que Soldier llegaría con chocolates comunes que él amaría de cualquier forma, parlotear por un rato no le costaba nada.

En poco más de una semana Soldier le trajo el regalo. Llegó con una bola, no de chocolate, sino de, de alguna forma, de bolos. Nombre incluido:

**J A N E**

Demoman reaccionó más que estupefacto. Una bola de bolos para sí mismo y no para él; cómo es que era posible confundir chocolates con, boliche. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por no enojarse, tenía que haber alguna razón, no debía de ser a propósito—Además, después de todo él dijo «bola de ron», que debió ser lo único que Soldier registró entre su exceso de habladuría.

Lo que había pasado fue que Soldier encontró un salón de bolos con apenas una semana de funcionamiento. Le pareció idiota, un falso pseudo-deporte (los deportes de verdad se juegan al aire libre), más de inmediato pensó en que una cita con Demoman ahí sería una buena idea, y qué mejor forma de invitarle que regalarle una jodida bola con su nombre. Solo que hasta el último momento se dió cuenta que solo sabía deletrear su propio nombre, no el de Tavish, admitió con dificultad ese día.

Con esa explicación Demoman se sintió por completo culpable consigo mismo. Se disculpó al tiempo que Soldier le insistía que no tenía por qué disculparse tanto, que dejara de lloriquear ( _«por favor, odio verte así...»_ ), y que le dijera si aceptaba la cita a fin de mes, la cual Demoman por supuesto aceptó. 

Todo bien, aunque se quedó con las ganas de chocolate. El chocolate que tenía en sus manos en ese momento se veía y sentía sospechosamente bien a pesar del calor, como Soldier había indicado. Demasiado duro al tacto. El papel parecía haber sido rehusado de otra barra de chocolate. 

_Oh no._

—¡Soldier, no comas...!

_¡Crack!_

Soldier se lleva la mano a la boca mientras se dobla hacia adelante. Su rostro se crispa entretanto da un gimoteo ahogado, sin abrir su mandíbula. 

—Mierda...

Demoman se gana al lado del otro, colocando su mano en el hombro de Soldier que parece haber empalidecido uno o dos tonos. Incluso si él por lo usual no pone mucha atención al dolor en batalla—ni en ninguna parte en realidad—el sonido de algo rompiéndose en la boca de la nada sería horrendo para cualquiera. 

(Por eso se debe mirar antes de comer, y no recibir comida de extraños).

Soldier refunfuña.

—No debe haber sido a propósito —trata Demo de defender a Pyro, conociéndole. Sabe que Pyro parece vivir en otro plano existencial diferente al del resto: debe haber creído de verdad que eran golosinas.

Por desdicha, Soldier y Pyro jamás se han llevado del todo bien: al contrario. Soldier trata a todos como soldados, cuando a Pyro hay que tratarle con suavidad. Se podría decir que Pyro se comporta como lo contrario a un soldado, excepto cuando está cazando al enemigo. Por otro lado, Pyro no debe tenerle paciencia a Soldier.

—Mira esto... —Demoman se agacha y le muestra al otro una pequeña barra de madera, con el perfecto tamaño de una barra normal de chocolate. 

Con su mano libre Soldier le entrega a Demo el resto de los «dulces»: Demoman constata raudo que se tratan de piedras. Demo aspira aire por los dientes, subiendo sus cejas. Enseguida frunce el ceño.

—Dios, vamos con Doc. No escupas nada. 

Es mejor que mantenga lo que sea que esté roto en su boca, supone Demo. Se le olvida que en Soldier funciona demasiado bien la psicología inversa.

Soldier se encorva más para escupir.

—¡Hey! ¡Te dije que _no_ hagas eso!

Soldier escupe una piedra ensangrentada. Un hilo de sangre queda marcado en una de sus comisuras. 

Cuando Soldier termina por enderezarse, Demo le limpia la sangre con su pulgar, mascullando un _«maldito terco»_ apenas audible. Soldier sonríe con ligereza, adolorido, luego pasa su mano por detrás de los hombros de Demo, quien le toma por la mano como por la cintura con las suyas.

Comienzan a caminar. No es la primera vez que debe llevar a su hombre dónde Medic así, o Soldier le ha llevado así a él. Tampoco será la última, más que seguro. 

Con el silencio de Soldier (no le queda otra), Demoman va pensando en su próxima cita. Elucubra cuánto tiempo van a durar dentro de la sala de bolos antes que los echen a patadas del lugar—y ellos peleen de vuelta. 

Es indudable que va a ser una cita fantástica.

**Author's Note:**

> Referencia al episodio [_“Life On The Fast Lane”_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_On_The_Fast_Lane) ( _“Jacques, el rompecorazones”_ o _“Un momento de decisión”_ en español), episodio 9 de la temporada 1 de Los Simpsons.
> 
> Gracias al lector beta que creo que aún no se hace cuenta de ao3.


End file.
